Trying New Things
by cuddlycriss
Summary: Klaine using an enema for the first time. (smut)


This was definitely hard to write. I tried my best though.

* * *

When Kurt had gone up to his boyfriend's house, he wasn't sure what to expect. Blaine had told him he had a special surprise for him and the way he had said it had already given away it was something sexual. After guessing and guessing all day long, texting in class and even trying to get him to talk during lunch, he still had no idea.

Blaine's house, was as always, empty. Cooper lived on his own and Blaine's parents were barely ever home - luckily for them. They kept going to opera's and plays and stuff, which to Kurt, sounded amazing. Not just because they'd be out of the house, but he secretly hoped that Blaine's father would like him someday and would take him and Blaine with them. Yet, right now, that didn't seem to be happening. And honestly - Kurt didn't care.

"Blaine?" he asked as he walked in, looking around and seeing a path of rose paddles leading up the stairs. Kurt felt ashamed. His cock was already hard in his pants and if Blaine wanted to go the romantic tour, that meant Kurt would have to wait.. And Blaine would tease. Oh, Blaine would always tease. As he followed the path of rose petals, he noticed that, the closer he got to the room, Blaine seemed to have ran out of them. Kurt chuckled to himself. Blaine was so silly. There were condoms, in a red package all over the hallway to make up for the shortage of rose petals.

As soon as Kurt walked inside, he felt a body pressing against him, who was completely naked and was pulling all of his clothes off as soon as he could. "Blaine!" he gasped, laughing a little.

"Hey Sexy," Blaine grinned, whispering just below Kurt's ear. Blaine always knew how to turn Kurt on even more, and he moved his hands to Kurt's hips as he pulled Kurt's pants down. "I'm so glad you're here. I was dying without you."

"Of course you were," Kurt giggled, feeling Blaine's hot, wet lips press against his neck. And suddenly - Kurt was naked. Blaine had stripped him of all his clothes within a minute, and Kurt turned around to wrap his arms around him. "You really missed me, didn't you?" Kurt breathed out.

"I missed all of you," he smiled. "I want to try something, Kurt."

Taking a deep breath, Kurt kept his composure. Blaine wanting to try something new was always amazing. "What is it, hon?" he asked, roaming his hands softly over Blaine's upper body.

"I found something online. You could use it to.. clean yourself, inside," Blaine started. "But you could also try some.. other things with it."

"Like?" Kurt asked nervously, no idea what he was meaning and no idea if he wanted to know.

"You could put lube in it.. And instead of stretching me.. You could just.. do that," he said, his breath ghosting over Kurt's ear, before he softly moved his lips on his boyfriend's earlobe and sucked quietly.

"Like an enema?" Kurt breathed, feeling his hardened cock rub against his boyfriend's thigh, wanting to lean his head back in ecstacy, but knowing he had to stay calm for a little longer before he could let himself slip in that high and overwhelmed feeling of pleasure.

Blaine nodded, biting down on Kurt's earlobe quietly and he heard Kurt gasp.

"Are you sure about this?" Kurt asked nervously, his hands continuously fidgeting with the each other.

"Of course I am, Kurt," Blaine sighed, grinning a bit as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend softly on the lips, but Kurt leaned away, moved his lips to attach to Blaine's neck and then looked up at him.

"Let's do it then."

It didn't take long to have it all settled. Blaine was the one who wanted this, so Blaine was moving to stretch himself quietly as Kurt got it ready. It wasn't the most sexy or romantic thing to do, but yes, it seemed hot. As soon as Blaine felt he was ready he lay on his back on the bed, Kurt hovering over him.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, like they always did before they had sex. Not just because it could get hot and sloppy, and sometimes words were thrown at each other like they meant nothing, but also to let him know that he wasn't with him for the sex.

Kurt attached his lips to Blaine's chest as Blaine held his pillow with his hands. It was obvious that they were both nervous, but Kurt thought he knew what he was doing. He took the enema in his hand and had lubed it up slightly, before ghosting it over Blaine's slightly stretched hole, pressing it in a bit. "It won't hurt you, right?" Kurt asked to be sure, and Blaine nodded.

Another part went in, until it was in as far as it was supposed to go in.

"Oh babe, just do it!" Blaine suddenly moaned out, his cock hard from anticipation. That was Kurt's clue. He pressed on the thing, squeezing the lube in Blaine's ass, who let out a soft moan.

"Oh, god.. Kurt, that.. Wow.." Blaine moaned. The way Blaine's body was responding to it - his fingers grabbing the sheets, his chest moving up and down rapidly and the chewing on his lip.. It was all way too arousing for Kurt to hold it in much longer.

He pulled the enema out gently, but fast, seeing the lube drip out of Blaine's ass slowly. He moved his fingers to it and slicked his hard cock up with it before pressing into him immediately. It was so _full_ with the lube and Kurt's cock, that Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and pulled him closer, wrapping his short legs around his boyfriend's slim waist.

"GOD! Kurt.. Yes, please.." he moaned, while Kurt leaned his forehead on Blaine's, thrusting in slowly, but roughly at the same time. He went on the pace of their breaths, chaste kisses before Kurt moved to nuzzle his face into Blaine's neck.

"I-I'm gonna blow," Kurt moaned, before he came roughly and steadily into Blaine, Blaine coming not too long after. He pulled out and watched the lube drip out of Blaine's hole.

"That was definitely good.."

"Next time you top.." Kurt panted, grinning as he kissed Blaine's cheek softly.


End file.
